


Request Open!

by VivyRosette



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivyRosette/pseuds/VivyRosette
Summary: r,,request
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Reader, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli/Reader, Diavolo (JoJo)/Reader, Dio Brando/Reader, Giorno Giovanna/Reader, Guido Mista/Reader, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Reader, Hirose Koichi/Reader, Joseph Joestar/Reader, Kakyoin Noriaki/Reader, Kishibe Rohan/Reader, Kujo Jolyne/Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader, Leone Abbacchio/Reader, Narancia Ghirga/Reader, Nijimura Okuyasu/Reader, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon/Reader, Tonio Trussardi/Reader, Trish Una/Reader, Vinegar Doppio/Reader
Comments: 45
Kudos: 11





	Request Open!

**Author's Note:**

> forbidden coochie omlet

hi everyone snndfnbhvebh r  
its my first time doing fanfics and stuff  
and i need request  
ill do nsfw, and cheesy love stories  
ill actually do just about anything (jjba and danganronpa,, maybe hxh but im into jjba now so yeah)  
i wont do stuff like pee and scat bc it makes me uncomfy vbghvhhfvhhvrwh  
i have no ideas what so ever so just,, give me ideas.  
also, im only on part four, but you may request stuff from other chapters bc ill be on jojolion by next week lol  
but y e ah-  
also im grounded and im doing this on a school computer lmfao but i can still do it bc im sure my mom wont take my computer  
also  
#killmymom2020


End file.
